


Coaxed into Anything

by dirtylittlegreasemonkey



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/pseuds/dirtylittlegreasemonkey
Summary: Aaron knows Robert's up to something - but what?





	Coaxed into Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EscapingReality51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/gifts).



> Set in the near future, just over a year from now.
> 
> For the wonderful escapingreality51 (Amelia)

Aaron thought something was up when the phone rang at two, just as he was considering getting Jimmy to hold the fort so he could get a decent coffee from the café. Brenda had put the prices up in recent months (something to do with Brexit) but it still tasted better than the instant stuff he’d bought for the cabin. Robert was working from home for the day and although he’d had a few texts, he was usually pretty focused when they worked from separate locations, too focused to make an out-of-the-blue phone call.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Robert said, the second ‘yeah’ a more polished, practised version of ‘chilled’. “How is everything?”

“Fine…”

“Good. That’s good. Have you been busy?”

“Not especially.”

“Okay.”

“Was there something you wanted or was this just a catch-up call?”

“I thought you said you weren’t busy.”

“I’m not, but this is annoying.”

He scoffed a little down the other end. “Well that’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Bye Robert…” He wasn’t really going to hang up, but he enjoyed playing with him anyway, twisting around in the wheelie seat and putting one foot up on the filing cabinet. It was amazing that you could actually hear Robert sweat, even over the phone.

“Aaron-Aar-! Wait! I did actually ring to…” Robert said, audibly relaxing when he realised Aaron wasn’t actually ending the call prematurely. “I just wanted to know what time you think you’ll be getting home tonight.”

“Probably the same as usual. Why?”

“Because we’ve got three nights of freedom left while Liv’s on that art trip thing, your mum’s having Seb to spare us from another night of the terrible twos and I thought I’d cook and we could…you know…make a night of it.”

“That sounds nice,” Aaron said his belly lurching with a mix of intense affection and guilt for having been so snarky. There was still something not quite right about it all though. “But if we’re child free for the night, why don’t we book in at the Manor? The last time they said on our next visit they’d give us the deluxe suite.”

The Lakeside Manor, or the shorthand of Manor they had grown used to, had become something of a habit. A dirty night away had become a bit of a regular occurrence, so much so they were used to getting regular room upgrades. The suites had baths in the bedroom and Robert had found that maddeningly sexy.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, as if Robert hadn’t been expecting that and was hastily threading together an excuse. He loved the Manor. Some of the doormen recognised him and Aaron knew Robert loved that delusion of notoriety. He also loved it because Aaron felt uncomfortable arriving there in anything less than a suit.  

“Because it would be nice to have a quiet night-in in _our_ house and our bed for a change.”

Something was up.

“Alright,” Aaron said. “I’ll see you at six then.”

*

It was still a beautiful evening when he arrived home, still light, still warm. He saw Jessie leaving on his way in.

“Can’t chat,” she said, rushing past him. “I’m already late. School leavers’ thing. But,” – she paused to grin at him - “I’m hoping for an invite round yours tomorrow night for a dip!”

Aaron had no idea what she meant. He felt his forehead crumple, but she was gone before he had the chance to ask. Just what had Robert been up to?

He was welcomed by a wall of aromas when he pushed the door of the flat open, some sort of peppery, spicy lemony thing that only Robert could persuade him to eat. It didn’t seem to matter if it was something new in the kitchen or the bedroom, Robert had a way of coaxing him into it, a way of making something he wasn’t sure about into something he hungered for.

Music twisted softly into the living room and Aaron didn’t need to call out, because he clocked Robert, standing at the sink glasses, dressed only in towel.

“You’re keen,” Aaron said, raising his eyebrows when Robert turned around.

“Always.” He flashed a smile, all teeth and chance, but then his face dropped, wiping his hands on a tea-towel and moving closer to Aaron.

“I saw Jessie on my way in. She said something weird.”

“Yeah? About that…” He had his palms open, a sort of coy boyishness to his face. He got all serious. “Now don’t go mad.”

“About what?”

“About what I’m going to show you.”

Aaron swiped his hand across his face. “What have you done?”

Before Aaron could glare at him too much, Robert was ushering him back out the front door and then out of the porch and round the side of the house. Sitting proudly on their lawn at the back was a hot tub. A steaming, frothing, top of the range hot tub.

So that explained Jessie’s comment. And the towel. And the fancy home cooked meal and soft music and promise of sex. Robert had bought a hot tub, had it delivered, filled and installed all while Aaron had been at the scrapyard.

“Before you say anything,” Robert said, shunting closer to it and standing in front of it like he was in a showroom about to do a hard-sell. “I got it for a really good price. Someone was selling it on Facebook, never been used and…well…I couldn’t resist.”

“Robert!”

“What?!”

“You’ve lost it. You’ve officially lost it.”

Robed leaned against it, hips cocked and infuriatingly gorgeous. Aaron hated him even more. “Tell me why it’s so terrible and I’ll take it back.”

“It’s ridiculous! Hot tubs are for middle aged housewives like my mum or Charity for starters. And why are you spending stupid money on tat like that?”

“We can afford it! I told you, the wo-“ He hesitated. “The _person_ I bought it from wanted rid quickly so I made them an offer.”

“Oh yeah? Throw in a free bottle of fizz and a pink dressing gown, did they?” Aaron knew Robert had already lined up some champagne – he’d seen it in the kitchen.

Robert took a different tactic, sauntering forward – towel hitching – and pulling Aaron closer by the waist. He used that voice again. The bedroom voice. The ‘might as well melt’ voice.

“Come on,” he said, almost cooing up against Aaron’s ear. “Where’s your sense of fun gone? It’ll feel good.”

Aaron could hear himself give way, that brief roll of grunted air in his throat. Already thinking about the vibration of bubbles, water slick on Robert’s chest, the discreet but shameless way he’d remove those stupidly skimpy designer swimming briefs he owned.

Aaron’s hands stilled on the tie of Robert’s towel, fingers spanned upwards over his smooth freckled abdomen.

“It’s tacky,” Aaron said, knowing Robert could already see he’d given in. Was already skipping ahead an hour to the handjobs, to sinking low and having Robert astride his lap, to the swell of heat and alcohol.

“I promise you, I’ll change your mind.” Robert kissed him on the mouth, dragging his lips apart with the full, slow intent of it.

And he did, he always did. Robert could coax him into anything.

    

 


End file.
